User blog:ScaryMovie53/PE proposal: Eli Mills
Thanks to an approval from the admins, I can present you the most destructive character in JP universe so far, Eli Mills. What Is The Work? Mills appears in "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom", the fifth installment of "Jurassic Park" franchise. Who Is The Villain? Eli Mills was Benjamin Lockwood's financial director, as well as secretly an auctioneer and weapons dealer. He used his 8 years-long friendship with Claire Dearing, the former JW executive manager who became the leader and founder of the Dinosaurs Protection Group, to lure her into sending the endangered dinosaurs to Lockwood estate as a sanctuary. What Does He Do? The first phase of Mills' grand scheme was contacting his friend Claire, knowing she'll contact Owen Grady by convincing him to return to Isla Nublar for saving Blue the raptor. He lied to Claire about sharing her vision of saving as many dinosaurs from the erupting volcano as possible. His real intention was saving Blue for creating Indoraptor using her blood, save some dinosaurs for the auction, and letting everything and everyone else burn. His group of mercenaries, led by Ken Wheatley, accompanied Claire and her team. By Mills' specific orders, Wheatley tranquilized Owen as soon as they got their hands on Blue, and left Owen and the rest of Claire's team (the only exception was Zia Rodriguez, the paleo-vet, who was taken to keep the sedated and injured Blue alive) to burn in the hot lava. At Lockwood manor, Mills and his auctioneer accomplice Gunnar Eversol began the second phase in their plan, which was selling the dinosaurs, including the psychotic Indoraptor, to the highest bidder. Many of the highest bidders were arm dealers and people of the underworld, who very likely planned to betray their own countries. When Lockwood found out what's really going on, Mills realized he can't manipulate his old boss any longer, and smothered him with a pillow. Mills' third phase was taking Maisie Lockwood away and becoming her legal guardian for taking over her heritage, and possibly even more horrifying reasons. He coldly revealed to Owen and Claire that Maisie is a clone, and hinted that he'll use her clone abilities to experiment her in the future. Before Mills could execute his fourth phase, which was getting out with the container for future hybrids, Maisie released the dinosaurs and got them trampling Mills' surviving soldiers to death. Mills showed no genuine care toward his dead soldiers. Just a single-minded wish to get his container. His insistence to get the container was his undoing. He knew he's done for, yet he decided to retrieve the container no matter what, which means he practically served himself right into Rexy's jaws. Redeeming Qualities Here are where things gets interesting. I used to think he had a moment of remorse about killing Lockwood. Except his remorse is nothing. His only regret about killing Lockwood was that he couldn't manipulate him anymore. Plus, his expression at that moment was being worried for his own future, not for being concerned about anything/anyone else. His complete disregard to human life rules him out as protective, in love and honorable. His relatively peaceful death (being snatched by Rexy vs being ripped open by Indoraptor, like Wheatley and Eversol's deaths) rules him out as "scapegoat". He's a very dangerous man whose actions are played for dead serious (not comic relief, incompetent, and definitely not mischievous). The closest things he have to a redeeming quality are that, despite his cruelty and all of the atrocities he committed, he's no worse than Lewis Dodgson, and also not sadistic like his predecessor was. However, being no worse than Dodgson and sadism-free cruelty are not redeeming qualities. Mills was perfectly willing to hurt anybody, elders and children included, to get his way, even if he wasn't enjoying himself. Therefore, he have no redeeming qualities at all. Freudian Excuse Mills' Freudian excuse is a matter of speculations. The movie wasn't specific about such excuse. Speculations aside, we know that Mills was a cutthroat and greedy man who manipulate everybody and sell dinosaurs to arm dealers all over the world. Selling dinosaurs to arm dealers, criminals and other warfare usage around the world takes a serious excuse, which Mills doesn't have. Heinous Standard "Jurassic Park" universe have a moderate villainy standard, even though some characters were indeed dark and scary/disturbing. However, Mills tops them all. His only competition is Lewis Dodgson, another homicidal psychopath who intentionally spreading death and bioweapons. Here's a short list of why he's pure evil: 1. By selling dinosaurs to weapon dealers and other criminal from all over the world, he gave people the tools to orchestrate a third world war. The dinosaurs who were already sold gave the buyers the tools to create them multiple times again, not to mention betraying their own countries, and they owe it to Mills. Currently to the ending of JW:FK, dinosaurs all over the world are a biological disaster waiting to happen, and again, it's all because of Mills. None of the other cinematic villains did what Mills did. Ludlow attempted to bring the dinosaurs to the mainland for building a new park. Hoskins wanted to create a bioweapon for saving soldiers' lives. Mills created his own bioweapon and sold dinosaurs for warfare usage solely for his own gain. 2. I know Mills killed only one person, but what makes it especially vile and heinous is the person he killed. Benjamin Lockwood was a virtuous man. A pure soul with best intent for both man and dinosaurs. When he was in his prime, he was the better half of John Hammond. When him and Hammond went to separate ways after conflicts about human cloning, Hammond chose dinosaurs over humans and Lockwood cloned his dead daughter while keeping his philanthrope status. If Mills would've kill him in his prime, that would be horrible, but still in the standard. When was it that Mills decided to overthrow Lockwood? When the poor man was old, sick and relying on tubes and wheelchair to survive and move. A poor man who trusted him with his money and practically everything else. When a good man like Lockwood learns the hard way that his assistant cannot be trusted with a pillow, one can measure the depths of the grief only by measuring the loathing toward the murderer. 3. Creating Indoraptor isn't a very heinous thing to do on its own. The heinous part is what Mills have done to this creature. Mills caused Indoraptor the worst suffering any character in the franchise has ever been through. It's far worse than what Hoskins and Wu did to Indominus-Rex. I-Rex was neglected. Horrible, but not nearly as horrible as the abuse Indoraptor suffered from. Electrocution, starvation, leaving to the mercy of sadistic soldiers, conditioning him to focus all his rage at a tiny laser point to make him as target-aimed as possible, and finally refuse to give the poor thing a mother. I-Rex at least had a brother before she ate him. Indoraptor was alone in the world from day one. What Mills did to Indoraptor is what some real-life scumbags are doing to attack dogs. People like Mills are the reason there are cruel dogs who kill children, and Indoraptor is just another example. 4. Doctor Wu's, a social Darwinist who practically created every dinosaur in the franchise, including I-Rex, was absolutely terrified of Mills' way to raise their newest hybrid. He knew the creature needed a mother. Mills didn't care. Even villains have standards, but Mills have none. 5. He wanted to be Maisie's legal guardian for who know how long. Creating one of those cruel dogs who kill children is a very solid evident he would become a neglecting parent at best case scenario, and more likely an abusive one. All of JP villains were unfriendly to children/put them in mortal risk/even killed them, but only Mills wanted to raise a child to abuse her, doing experiments on her for future schemes, and possibly even make her a psychopath like him. 6. He gave Wheatley a clear order to leave the heroes to their death at the burning Isla Nublar, and take only Zia and Blue due to cold interest alone. Other villains got the heroes into dangerous situations as a side effect of their plan. Mills gave specific orders to leave the heroes to be burned. Verdict Since Mills is abusing children and elders, cause misery like no other JP villain ever could and is the direct responsible to the ecological disaster waiting to happen, he is irredeemably evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals